


Injured

by Allagorr



Series: Marichat May 2016 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, miraculous: the tales of ladybug and chat noir
Genre: Day 3, Established Friendship, Marichat May, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allagorr/pseuds/Allagorr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marichat May: Day 3 - Injured</p><p>Chat knows Marinette will always help him</p><p>Warning: Blood mention!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injured

_“Stay still, Kitty. This is gonna hurt.”_ Despite Marinette’s warning, Chat still cringed away, hissing at the stinging that burst through the left side of his jaw when the wet cloth touched it.

 _“Seriously, stay still or I can’t clean it properly.”_ Marinette said as she held his face steady with her hand on his right cheek. Chat huffed out at the comment. He didn’t know how big the cut was, but judging by how bloody the towel was, he guessed it was of a fair size. It wasn't deep enough to leave a permanent scar, but it would have to be covered up with make-up during photo shoots for the next few weeks. Chat knew that Nathalie was going to freak out when she saw it. The excuse of ‘It was from an akuma attack. I got caught up in it but Ladybug saved me. It could be worse!’ was plausible and luckily his Father was away on business and wouldn’t return for a week or so, so there was enough time for it to heal before he’d see the damage.

 _“Okay, that’s all I can do for the moment. Let it dry and scab over. Don’t move your face too much. Make sure to wear a clean padding when you sleep. You don’t want it opening during the night.”_ Marinette said, taking a step away from the chaise lounge where Chat was currently sitting. He gently felt the wadding that was stuck to his face.

Marinette was amazing. Just the most kind-hearted, caring person he’d ever met. He didn’t want to admit he was falling for her, because he wasn’t sure whether it was Chat or Adrien that was beginning to love her, or both. Regardless, it was complicated and bad. She couldn’t know who he really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: christroutspenis on tumblr for being my pre-reader  
> Can be found on tumblr at http://allagorr.tumblr.com/post/143806472692/day-3-injured  
> All Marichat May fic can be found on tumblr at http://allagorr.tumblr.com/marichatmay2016


End file.
